Desaix
Dozah (translated Dozeh, Dozer, and Tozeh in the fan translations) is an enemy character in Fire Emblem Gaiden. He is a treacherous knight of Zofia, and an antagonist in Gaiden. Profile Years before Gaiden began, Dozah was killing off any children of the royal family, but General Maisen tried to stop him. Dozah then charged Maisen with the crime and had him banished. Fortunately enough, Maisen managed to take the newborn princess Anteze with him before Dozah could have her killed. 16 years later, Dozah began his rebellion, conquering the Zofian castle and killing the king. In response to this, a resistance led by Cleve was formed in order to oppose Dozah. Eventually, Alm took control of the resistance and retook Zofia Castle. What seemed to be Dozah, however, turned out to be no more than a replica. (As revealed if the player kills Dozah prior to Slayder). After killing Dozah's general, Slayder, their foothold in the Zofian capital was no more. And so his remaining forces retreated back to their fortress of operations in Northern Zofia. Later, he manages to capture the Zofian knight Matilda and demanded that she'd be executed with arrows. Alm's army arrives in just the nick of time. But having foreseen their army's approach, Dozah had requested aid from Rigel in order to finally thwart the Zofia Rebellion. Despite the aid, however, Alm's forces attacked the fortress and Dozah was killed. In Game Stats Chapter 1 |Baron |1 |40 |22 |6 |4 |0 |31 |20 |4 | - |Lance Dragon Shield |} Chapter 3 |Baron |1 |40 |22 |6 |4 |0 |18 |7 |4 | - |Lance |} Overview First Battle Attempting to fight him at Zofia Castle is less than recommended, due to both his superior third tier class, and his massive army. You may very well stand a chance at defeating him and taking his dragon shield if you have promoted one of your villagers, namely Cliff, into a mage. Even with a mage though, beating him is no easy task. As mentioned before, Dozah has a massive army. Dealing with them is hard enough, and another ordeal is not killing Slayder (as killing Slayder forces Dozah to leave). Pick off the enemy one by one. Have Silk mend any wounds. Ultimately kill Dozah with magic, archers, and Alm, Ruka, or Fols. Also, another good idea would be to exercise your party members in the Rebellion headquarters before coming to the castle. Recommending an average of at least level 8 across the board if you're going to attempt this. Second Battle Here, unlike the first battle, it's obligatory that you kill him. This time he has several Armor Knights and Snipers from Rigel with him. There will also be a Sorcerer in the forest, casting Fortify (who you may want to pick off with Clea at the start of the fight, to prevent Dozah from healing) and a Exorcist in the upper right corner summoning zombies. Finally, Dozah is a Baron, making him pretty tough to beat. By now however, you should have Ryuto, who proves to be a great asset in this battle. Simply have him use Excalibur on the armor knights, and finally on Dozah. Support him with Alm in the front, and keep Silk nearby just in case either of them is damaged. Also, a very important note. Be sure to pick off the Snipers quickly, to prevent Matilda from being executed (as she cannot fight back). Once Dozah and the armors/snipers are killed, the rest of the map should be very easy to complete. Quote Opening Death/Defeat Quote In other media Dozah appears in the ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' manga. His design slightly differs from his in-game portrayal, where he has a beard. During the manga, he loses his eye in battle and kills Cliff, one of Alm's soldiers. As punishment, Alm's army has him impaled on a spike. Trivia *The real Dozah has a unique battle purple palette, unlike the impersonator fought earlier. *He is the first character to shown in battle as a third-tier unit in the entire Fire Emblem series (provided one does not count Maisen since he is only seen during in battle on Chapter 5). *Most of the bosses in this game share a palette swap of his portrait. Gallery File:DozahManga.jpg|Dozah appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters